There has hitherto been generally known a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary cell having a configuration in which an element including at least a positive electrode active material and a negative electrode active material is housed in a case. An example of the cell having such a configuration includes a lithium-ion battery cell mounted, for example, in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). The element is configured by at least a positive electrode plate carrying a positive electrode active material, a negative electrode plate carrying a negative electrode active material and a separator disposed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate. An electrolyte solution is poured into the case. The electrolyte solution is impregnated into the element.
For such a type of nonaqueous electrolyte secondary cell, it is proposed that the amount of the electrolyte solution in the case is set in such a way that the amount of the electrolyte solution has a predetermined relation to the total pore volume of the element and the volume of the external and internal spaces of the element (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-270225). The amount of the electrolyte solution set in this way enables the prevention of the shortage of electrolyte solution even when charge and discharge is repeated, and also enables the avoidance of the superfluous presence of the electrolyte solution in the case. As a result, it is possible to achieve high capacity and prevent leakage of the electrolyte solution.